Blast From The Past
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! Ten years after he moved away Mercedes Jones bumps into Sam Evans again. Even though time has passed, feelings are still present. Will she fall back for him and resume where they left off or will she focus on her career and say goodbye to him a second time. Disclaimer: No I do not own glee trust me if i did everyone would watch it Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters sadly…

Mercedes Jones waited in front of the baggage claim. When she arrived, she expected a driver with her name on a dry erase board, but was sadly mistaken when none came for her. She sighed angrily. This was not what she signed up for. When her record company decided to send her on a world tour, she never imagined her last stop would be in Kentucky. She sighed laughing to herself as she wondered if they even really like black people.

She walked closer to the baggage claim, she wished she wouldn't have let her best friend Kurt off the hook. He missed Blaine and she felt bad they would miss their fifth anniversary. So she decided to throw him a thank you for not only being my best friend party but also a happy anniversary party. She had her crew go ahead early and she would take the last plane she could just so she could make her friend happy. She let out a frustrated cry as she readjusted her carry-on bag. Why did she stay so late now she was in this airport alone? She rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag that came around the conveyor belt. She grabbed her phone looking at the time. It was a little after midnight. She dialed her best friend and publicist. After three rings the familiar voice picked up.

"So you made it?"

"This is the last time Satan the last time I let you talk me into taking a late flight. I could have taken an early flight and still made it here on time."

"Cedes girl, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I am sitting in this practically abandoned airport alone with no idea where I am going or who I should call. No chauffeur to take me to where I need to go."

"Girl calm down ok."

"The last damn time Santana Lopez you hear me. This is just like Lima. You set me up on this impromptu performance without my knowledge I mind you, and had Puck pick me up."

"I still don't see what the problem was."

"He was three hours late. By the time he got to me, I was already in my momma's house."

"Everything worked out you did great and got great press for that."

"San this is different ok, I can't call my mom to come get me this time. I am in Lexington, Kentucky. I don't know anyone here."

"Now that wouldn't exactly be true now is it? Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes turned around wondering who spoke behind her. She met with the most intense Green eyes, she had ever seen.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Don't you recognize me Mercedes? I haven't changed much. At least I don't think I have."

He gave a lopsided grin and her breath caught in her throat. Getting a look at his full profile made her eyes widen with knowing.

"Oh my God."

Mercedes heard Santana calling out to her and placed her phone back to her ear. "San I have to call you back, I just ran into a ghost from our past."

"What? What's going on? Who is there?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, wanting to express all of her feelings, but only managing to say one thing. "Sam."

Sam Evans sighed heavily, trying to still his beating heart. When he learned that Mercedes would be coming to his town to perform his heart leap for joy. He hadn't seen her since he moved from Lima almost ten years ago. Taking her to prom was the happiest moment of his life. Seeing her again, took him back to when he first fell in love with her. Leaving her was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

When his cousin Brad asked him to pick her up from airport Sam eagerly agreed. He wondered how her life had been. They tried to stay in contact however, after a few weeks of missed calls they lost contact. He still being friends with a few members of their glee club so he knew some things about her already. Mike had confirmed thanks to his wife Tina that Mercedes was still single. Artie confirmed that she was a career driven and not looking for a relationship. He was still unsure how he found that out.

Her career took off in an amazing way. Puck had told him she was working on her third album. Touring different cities to promote it. He also said that Santana was her publicist and really good at it.

The moment Sam learned she would be performing in his city he knew he had to be there. Her voice had always intrigued him. He took her in and smiled widely. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered even more so. She wore a pair of gray work out leggings and an oversized red USA shirt that fell over her left shoulder exposing her gray sports bra. Her hair was in a messy bun and trendles graced both sides of her face. Her doe eyes danced around his soul and he felt that same pull her did the day she and Rachel asked him to prom.

"Hi Mercedes long time no see."

"If you call what? Ten years a long time, then yeah, I guess so. What are you doing here?"

"I am your ride."

"My ride? Seriously?"

She grinned wider. "Yeah, seriously."

He reached for her two bags, pulling the handles up. "Shall we go? Your carriage awaits."

She shook her head. "Yeah, no offense Sam I know we were friends in high school."

"We were more than that and you know it."

"Sam. Look, I don't just get into cars with strangers. I am waiting for my ride and if he doesn't show I will just rent a car."

"Do you even know where you are going?" Sam asked, amused at her caution.

"Doesn't matter, I know I am not going with you."

Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out her literary. He handed it to her.

"My cousin was hired by Santana to pick you up. His wife went into labor and he called me in panic. I agreed to help him out."

"Wouldn't your wife be upset that you are out here this late?"

Sam lifted his eyebrow at her comment. "Checking to see if I was married. Smooth very smooth."

She shook her head rolling her eyes as she took the itinerary from him. He was right everything from the time to pick her up to the time to drop her off was there. She sighed, seeing that Sam's cousin was supposed to be her chauffeur the entire week days she was supposed to be there.

"So if your cousin was supposed to be with me all week, does that mean that he will send someone else in his place for the rest of the week?"

"He already has." She looked at him confused and he moved closer to her. "I volunteered to fill in for him until he is back. He owns the company and refused to let just anyone pick up the superstar which is Ms. Mercedes Jones."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not a superstar. I have just been really blessed."

"I always told you that voice was meant for greatness. So once again, I will ask you to follow me."

He saw her hesitate for a moment. "Unless you want to stay here. Alone in this big airport."

She sighed as she shifted her bag and followed him.

"So you work for your cousin?"

"Me? No." He said, lifting her bags into the back of his Ford Tundra. "I went into business with him as a silent partner a few years back. I actually own my own hotel as well as a farm."

"A hotel and a farm? Really?"

"It's really my grandparent's farm. Stevie, Stacey and I own it together. As for the Hotel I honestly kind of lucked into it."

"How in the world do you luck into owning a hotel?"

He shut the truck door as he jogged to the other side. She put her seat belt on exhaling. Trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. When she met Sam in high school, she instantly liked him. His impressions and zest for life sealed the deal for her. It wasn't until after Prom did she realize that he shared the same feelings she did. It wasn't until he broke the news that he and his family were moving that she felt her dreams of a future with him shattered.

She had had other boyfriends since him, but none who excited her soul as he did. The years had done wonders with his already amazing body. His long blonde hair was now a dirty, sandy blond. The hint beard graced his face and she had to admit the scruffy look was doing it for her. She had always found him attractive, even back then when his lips seemed too big for his face. But seeing him older and more mature did something to her body. It had been a long time since she had felt her body awaken. It had been years she she'd been touched by a man. She had dated her fair few of losers. Some left because she decided to save herself for someone she really loved. Others were just using her for her music. It was just easier to ignore men, but being this close to him, her body seemed to crave his touch. How in ten years he still do this to her was beyond her.

As Sam placed his seat belt on he smiled. "Well, after I graduated from college with a Master's in business and a bachelors in Art studies I took all of my savings and created a business plan. Went to some investors and they liked my ideas. They liked that we wanted to turn the farm into a bed and breakfast and that I wanted to start a small hotel for family getaways. That blossomed into them feeling a small hotel wouldn't do. So here I am. Owner of my own businesses."

Mercedes smiled. "That is really great. I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

He said smiling. Her phone rang and she knew who it was before looked at her phone. The ringtone its raining men (a joke from her first tour with Kurt) gave it away.

"Hi Kurt."

"Diva you were supposed to call me as soon as you landed. I wish I was there with you, but I am glad to be with my husband. His sleep, though you know I wore him out."

"Kurt TMI ok. Just no. I ran into some issues but I am ok on my way to the hotel."

"Well, how is the limo? Is it spacious or small like that one we had in that small town in Japan?"

"It is actually a truck."

"A truck seriously."

"Hey its 2014 ford tundra, it's more than just a truck."

Sam said without speaking. Mercedes shot him a glaring look as Kurt spoke louder.

"Who said that? Why is the help answering my questions? Did you hitch a ride with some stranger?"

"Kurt stop. Do you remember Jr. Year? When that new guy joined the choir?"

"Yeah, didn't Santana nickname him like a fish face or something?"

Mercedes sighed. "Trouty mouth, she used to call him trouty mouth how can you forget that she still sings that song."

Sam groaned as Kurt continued.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he is who is driving me around. Sam is my driver so to speak."

"Cedes that fine piece of man is driving you? Damn all my luck. You just had to let me off the tour didn't you?"

"You missed Blaine I couldn't do that to you. But I have to go I will call you in the morning I promise."

He mumbled goodbye as she hung up looking at Sam.

"I am sorry about that he shouldn't have brought that up I remember how much you disliked that name."

"It's ok. So Kurt is married?"

"Yeah to a really great guy. Blaine you might remember him, he was a part of the warblers."

"I don't know. But that's great, so Kurt is around and Santana do you hand out with anyone else?"

"Pretty much everyone I guess you can say."

"So what happened after I left?"

"It's a long story."

He smiled at her. We have time. The closest hotel to your venue that has an opening is about thirty minutes away. My bed and breakfast is ten so you are staying there." She frowned and he sighed.

"Santana told you, right?"

"She told me that the car service partners with all the top hotels and that there was a convention in town the same time as me so I would be staying in an Exclusive inn. She didn't say it had anything to do with your inn. She just said Mike said it was the best. He's my choreographer by the way. He and Tina are amazing. They both studied dance at Columbia in Chicago. Once they graduated, I knew I had to have them on tour with me."

"Well, tell me more we have about an hour's drive so I am all ears."

She smiled. "Well, after you left it was senior year and still the Rachel Berry show. I was fed up because everyone still gave her everything and I felt it was my time to shine. So when Shelby (Rachel's mom) started her own group with this heiress named Sugar Motta I jumped at the chance to join her group. We were amazing, even beat the New Directions at Sectionals. But then Beth got sick and Shelby moved away to be closer to her family. So we joined back with the New Directions only agreeing to it if things were fair. We get a number, they get a number and then we do one together. Rachel threw a hissy fit and quit again. But when Auditions for NYADA came around and she knew she needed Nationals on her resume she came back. NYADA is this performing arts school in New York. She and Kurt both auditioned but only she got in. She and Finn were engaged though."

"Really? I was sorry to hear about him."

"Yeah, it was hard. I mean we all graduated and Finn, Kurt and I had no idea what we wanted to do. Even Puck decided to move to LA to start his own cleaning business. Quinn got into Yale and Santana got into the University of Louisville. She did great about to get her Masters in Communication which is why she is the best at what she does.

After we won nationals and graduated high school Kurt and I decided we were going to work hard for the next few months while we applied to all the same schools. NYC, UCLA, and a few others. We would live with our parents and save every dime so when we got accepted we could have enough money for a down payment. Finn joined the military and then came back and started helping out with the glee club and Kurt and I both got into UCLA. So we packed up all our stuff in a brand Dodge Journey that our parents bought for us and we were off on our four day road trip to California.

We stayed at Puck's place until we found a nice three bedroom apartment. Puck somehow convinced us that we needed him to protect us or something and he moved in with us."

"Wow. So how did music come into play?"

"I needed a job and I auditioned to be a background singer for this label. I worked with them for a year and they became interested in my sound. They helped me make a demo and at first they didn't want to deal with me because I don't look like most pop diva's but the head of the label loved my music so much he said screw the world views and signed me. It took two years, but I finished my first album and did my first tour. I had Tina and Mike come on during the summer and my label said once they were done with school they had a job.

Once Santana graduated, she transferred to UCLA to be closer to Brittney who became one of my back up dancers. We were joking around about me needing a manager and publicist and she asked for the job and I gave her a shot. That was six years ago."

"I guess a lot happened in ten years."

"Yeah a lot did. Artie helped me with my first music video he and Sugar are actually together. And he has been my director ever since. Kurt being the fashion diva that he is insisted on taking care of my wardrobe and became my designer. Now everyone wants to work with him. Rachel came to LA after a few years in New York. Things didn't pan out for her, but she bounced back. I think Finn's death showed her she needed us. She now is working on her own show. Everyone is doing well, I guess you can say."

"Well, that's great. So what does your husband think of all this."

She smiled. "I am not married."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I am currently single. I decided that I didn't want a guy holding me back so I didn't let them."

"That's a shame." But great for me, he thought. Hearing her success made him wish he had been there to be a part of it. She looked over to him and smiled. As they sat in comfortable silence she thought back on the times they spent together. Though it had been short lived, he left a lasting impression on her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

As they continued to drive Mercedes glanced over at Sam. Seeing him now made her heart flutter. When he touched her she couldn't deny that her body heated at his touch. Feelings she thought had long gone were becoming apparent and she was unsure how she felt about that. Sam pulled into the driveway of his ranch. Mercedes took a deep breath as she took in the sight. It was beautiful. The flood lights gave an elegant look to three story ranch house. Tall oak trees and rose bushes surrounded the wrap around porch. As the truck came to a stop in the long driveway Mercedes tried to take in the beautiful sight in front of her. Sam exited the truck and ran to the other side to open the door for her.

She stepped out of the truck sighing loudly. "Wow. This place is so beautiful."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

He grabbed her bags from the cab of the truck and smiled at her. "Follow me if you will."

She complied and followed him onto the porch. "Man when Santana said Mike described this place as a little piece of heaven he wasn't kidding. I just wondered how Mile knew about this place."

"He came down to visit me almost a year ago."

"Mike came here? Seriously so you kept in touch with him?"

"Him, Puck and Finn."

Mercedes looked at him shocked. "But I don't understand how."

It started a few months after I left. I found Mike on Facebook and he invited me to play Call of Duty online with the Glee boys. That is how I started talking to Puck and Finn."

"That's nice. Why didn't you look me up?"

"Honestly I didn't want to stir up those feelings again. Leaving you was hard and I felt like if I added you as a friend and talked to you it would just be too hard."

She gave him a knowing smile. "So talking to me now isn't hard for you?"

"I didn't say that." He said opening the door.

She walked in smiling at the receptions desk in the front. Sam nodded towards the receptionist. "This is Ms. Mercedes Jones can I have her room key?"

"Yes sir. She is in room 127. I am Wanda and I basically run the day to day here. If you need anything Ms. Jones."

Mercedes extended her hand to Wanda, "Please call me Mercedes."

"Mercedes." She said taking her hands. "And if I may… I loved your last single Unconditional. You are a real talented. I tried to get my daughter tickets to your performance. She and Sam's sister are huge fans or yours."

"Stacey? How is she and Stevie?"

"You and Mr. Evan's know each other?"

"You can say that?" Mercedes said grinning widely. "I love Stacey and would love to see her again… and Stevie. I have some free tickets to my show. I don't mind giving them to the girls."

Wanda Squealed and pulled Mercedes into a hug. "Oh the girls are going to be so happy." Wanda stopped as she glanced at Sam realizing she was acting UN professional. "I am so sorry."

Mercedes waved her off. "No don't worry about it. I will have the tickets at will call for them and you. Since I know Stacey is only 16 you should be there with them. I will even put in some backstage passes.

Wanda sighed. "I would love too but tomorrow is my only night off and I wanted to spend it with my husband."

Sam smiled. "I could go with them. I am going to be there anyways so I don't mind."

Wanda smiled widely. "Mr. Evans' thank you. Willow is going to flip out when I tell her. Stacey will too."

Mercedes beamed as she yawned. Sam smiled. "Well I should get Mercedes to her room. I will see you later Wanda."

"Bye." Mercedes said as she followed Sam to her room. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her room while modest it was beautiful. A King sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the room. To her left there was a built in wardrobe and dresser next to the closet door. To her right was a built in mini fridge, 50 inch flat screen and a desk. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and she could see the whirlpool tub from the reflection off of the double sink and vanity mirror.

"Wow." She let out.

Sam smiled, "Yeah this is one of our four presidential suites. You also have free Wi-Fi and breakfast. I am staying here for the time being. That way I can be at your waking call."

Mercedes bit her lower lip walking over to the desk and placing her purse down. She turned towards Sam looking down to the floor. A part of her wanted to keep him in there with her but knew she had no rights. He probably had a wife or girl since he never answered her question.

"Thank you for all your help I think I can take it from here. I have to be at the venue around 11 so I should get some sleep."

Sam looked at her running his hands through his hair. Being so close to her again brought up all the feelings he never wanted to have. There were women after her but none who held such a special place in his heart. As she stood in front of him he wondered if her lips were still as soft as he remembered. Wondered if she melted against him in want like she did that one amazing summer. He realized she was speaking and nodded.

"Uh yeah I understand. Well your fridge is stocked. With water, Juice and some sandwiches. There should be roast beef and Turkey. I figured you would be hungry."

"Are you? Hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me. Usually Kurt would stay up with me on nights like this but he's not here."

Sam smiled. "Are you asking me on a date Ms. Jones?"

"No." she answered to fast for her taste. "I shouldn't have asked. Your girl is probably waiting for you anyways."

"Why do you think I have girl? Why can't I be single like you?"

"Come on Sam be real. You are a really good looking guy. I am sure the women around her aren't stupid."

"I was in a relationship but it didn't work out."

Mercedes opened the fridge and grabbed the sandwiches and two bottles of apple juice. "Well I know I should get some sleep but I have to eat so if you wanted to join me maybe we can talk a little more. Honestly I'm not ready to stay good night."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Sam awoke to his phone buzzing in his jeans. He looked over to Mercedes who was sleep in his arms. They were both fully dressed and he wondered how they fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was her telling him about her first tour.

He gently removed her from his arms and stood answering his phone. "Hello."

"Hey Sam."

Sam stretched out scratching the back of his neck. "Mike Hey what's up?"

"Hey we were just wondering if Mercedes got here. We meaning Tina. Tina was supposed to get a call but Mercedes never did."

"Yes she is here. I will have her at the venue on time don't worry."

"How was it seeing her again?"

Sam looked over to a sleeping Mercedes. "It was honestly like being awaken from a dream."

"Really?"

"Yeah I didn't realize how much I missed her until she was back in my life."

"Sam I don't know what really happened between you two. She told Tina and Kurt that it was one the best and worse summers of her life. It took her a while to trust again and when she did she was met with disappointment. She has sworn off relationships."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I also know what you went through these last few years. If anyone could open you up it would be her but she is not the same girl you went to prom with."

"I am not the same guy either but I get what you are saying. So I will let you go I should be getting up and ready."

"All right well I guess I will see you later."

Sam hung up and walked back over to the bed. Mercedes smiled up to him as she awoke. "What time is it?"

Sam looked at his phone. "8:30. Tina is looking for you. Mike said they were worried about you."

"oh." She said as she sat up. "I guess I will call her back and then get ready."

Mercedes stood and Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well last night was fun."

"Yeah I am glad you stayed, it was a nice talk."

"Well I am going to go to my room and get a shower. If you need anything just come find me."

"Where is your room?"

"Not far. Here let me show you."

He opens the door and walks across the hall taking out his keys. "Tada. I am right across the hall so if you need me. Let me know."

She nodded. He walked back over to her moving closer. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded unable to speak because of his closeness. He shut the door and she backed away from him needing space. He quickly closed the space and she found herself against the wall.

Sam continued. "What we had that summer, if I came back would we have tried to be together? Honestly."

Mercedes inhaled deeply. "I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about it. Before you told me you were leaving I was sure we had something special. That summer you showed me that I was deserving of Love. But that was the past things are different now I am different now."

"Are they? Because being this close to you still makes my heart beat fast."

He reaches for her hand and placed it on his chest. "I know you feel that. I don't know if we would have but I know that I wanted to be with you. I can say that when I heard you were going to be here I wanted to see you again. I can say that even though it has been ten years you still look as beautiful as the day I asked you to dance at prom."

"Sam. I just."

Sam tried his best to fight his instinct. He knew if he did what his body craved he could cause more issues not only for himself but for her. But when he placed her hand on his chest he knew he was a goner. His head descended down to hers and his lips overtook hers. He pulled her up to him wrapping his arms around her.

Shocked at first Mercedes couldn't help but melt in his arms. She allowed him to pull her up to him and move her against the wall. His tongue slid across the seam of her lips and she parted them allowing his tongue to caress hers. Warmth began to spread in her stomach as his hands roamed her body. She wanted him in the worse way. Usually she could suppress her need to be touched and held but Sam was making it very hard for her.

Sam thrust himself against her as his erection grew. His needed more from her and felt himself powerless to stop himself from pulling her against him as he made his way to her bed. He lifted her shirt and that seemed to pull her out of her trance.

"Sam wait."

He stopped and down to her. "I'm sorry I just wanted to kiss you I guess."

He went to move off of her but she held him in place.  
"I wanted you to kiss me. If I didn't I wouldn't have let you."

"So why stop."

"Because I felt like things were getting a little out of control. Sam every time I look at our prom photo it brought tears to my eyes because I really did want to make us work back then. I had had boyfriends but no one I really loved. And at the time I really thought I loved you."

"And now?"

"And now I don't know. But what I do know is I am only here for a week. I just think if we did anything that would complicate things."

"I'm not asking you to do anything but kiss you."

He bent his head down to take her lips one more time. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his kiss. It did something to her. It made her need for him grow. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him against her center. He went to her neck kissing a trail down her neck. His hands traveled up to her thighs as her phone rang.

He moved back up to her lips willing her to ignore it. She complied as she deepened the kiss once more. But when her the person called again she reluctantly pulled away.

"It's Tina I really should get it."

"How do you know?"

Mercedes laughed. "Because her ring tone is Poker Face."

"Really? Kurt's is Raining Men and Tina's is Poker Face. I am seeing a theme."

She moved from under him grabbing her phone. "Tina hey give me on second."

She muted her phone as she turned to Sam. So I am going to take this and get ready is that ok?"

"Yeah go ahead I will go get dressed and let Stacey know her dreams are coming true."

Mercedes nodded and smiled towards him. He turned to leave but stopped.

"Mercedes after I left what was my ring tone?"

Mercedes bit her lip and beamed at him. "Butterfly by Mariah Carey."

Sam gave a wide smile as he nodded and walked out her door closing it. Mercedes sighed dreamily as she unmuted her phone. "Tina ok I am sorry but I got to tell you some things."


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes smiled as she saw Tina and Mike practicing their dancing. Tina ran over to her as Mike went to Sam. Tina squealed running to her.

"Cedes you look amazing practically glowing…did you and Sam?"

"No! You know I don't do that. Just sleep with some random guy."

"Sam is not a random guy you guys are actually dated all summer. You couldn't stop talking about him and we all know you doodled his name on your notebook. Plus if we are being honest I was on your computer a couple months ago and I saw your Facebook page, even though you didn't add him as a friend you still check his page out."

Mercedes blushed. "You saw that?"

"Yes. Why do you think I had Mike convince Santana to put you up at his bed and breakfast?"

Mercedes shook her head. "You guys set me up how could you?"

"Please it was easy. You have done so much for mike and I. Santana and Brittney. You have hooked us all up with jobs. Shoot you even got Kurt to design for some of Hollywood's finest. Hearing them say they are wearing Kurt Hummel meant so much to him. Dancing with Brittney on stage and working with the love of my life that means so much to me. You are such an amazing friend and to be able to do something for you means a lot."

"So you think you can just throw us together and we will just hump each other like rabbits?"

"Cedes you may be a sex symbol to so many guys but you haven't even gone to second base so no I didn't think that you would hump like rabbits. I just thought maybe you and he could find your way back to each other. You told me once that you were in love with him. He was your first true love. I just thought if I could get you that back I could repay you at least something for all the wonderful things you have done for me and all of us."

Mercedes hugged her. "You never have to owe me anything. Anything I did I did it because you guys are my best friends. You guys are my family and where I come from you do for family. I love you girl we are sisters for life."

Sam and Mike looked over to the girls. Mike sighed. "So it worked?"

"We stayed up and talked for a while and then we fell asleep."

"And that's all?"

Sam laughed. "We might have kissed. Mike I owe you big time. Thank you for this."

"No problem. If I were you and I had a chance to get with the woman I loved so long ago I would hope if you could you would do the same for me."

"Without question." Sam said.

Mercedes looked over to Sam. "So I am going to be here all afternoon. You can go get ready and pick up Stacey and Willow."

Sam smiled. "Ok well I will see you later then."

He moved to kiss her cheek and walked away. Some of the creek made kissy faces and Mercedes shook her head.

"Ok guys come on let's get to work we have a concert to put on."

* * *

Sam smiled seeing Mercedes in her element. Even though her concert had been sold out for weeks she made sure Sam and the girls were right up front. The music started again and everyone screamed loudly. Sam couldn't help but feel in awe of her. She wore a black tank top with black leggings and a red and white faux leather varsity jacket with the letter M on it.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" she asked and the screaming got louder.

She laughed. "That's great. Well first I want to thank you all for being here with me tonight. You guys could be anywhere in the world tonight and you chose to be here. So let's get this party started. We are about to kick this off with one of my very first single. So if you know join in."

The music for Shakin My Head starts to play and Sam heard an uproar. He had been to many concerts in his day but never had he seen so much love giving towards the stage. He looked over to Stacey and Willow as they started shaking their head and singing along.

It was nearing the end of the concert and Mercedes looked towards Sam with a smiled. She sighed happily.

"Now this is the time when I usually give my shout outs and love to the crowd which is what I am going to so. However first I need to pull some people on stage."

She looked at one of the stage hands and pointed towards Sam and the girls.

"I want to invite Stacey and Willow onto the stage. Believe it or not I used to babysit Stacey. Come on guys don't be shy."

Sam escorted the girls onto the stage and was so happy at the pure joy on his little sister's face. She looked like she was going to cry.

Mercedes walked over and hugged the girls and smiled. "Say hi to everyone."

The girls turned and waved. Mercedes continued. "So I wanted to invite you up here for the last song of the night. I always close out with a song from an icon that you guys my wonderful amazing fans vote for on my website. And then I invite a friend to sing it with me. And I know we haven't practiced and this is completely out of left field but Sam would you sing Human Nature with me?"

Stacey jumped up and down pulling Sam closer. Mercedes smiled. "You said you loved Michael Jackson once and this song was requested on my site so what do you say?"

Sam smiled looking out into the crowd. The audience went wild they always loved this part of the show. Sam nodded. "I would love too. But I don't have a guitar."

Mercedes smiled looking towards Mike. He brought one out and handed it to Sam. He then got him a stool and a mic stand. Stacey and willow stood by the sidelines as Sam began to play followed by the members of her band. As Mercedes began to sing Sam saw his future. It was a dream of his to be able to sing with her in the glee club. As she walked over to him placing her hadn on him he began to sing. Tuning out the crowd and only focusing on her, he imagined they were in the auditorium of McKinley again. He placed the guitar down and danced around her as they sung in harmony.

Mercedes had never enjoyed a performance as much as she did performing with Sam. He lit up and gave her as much as she gave him on that stage. The crowd erupted into applause as they hit the last note on the song. She stepped away from him telling him to take a bow. He did as she asked, she took a bow blowing kisses to the audience. "Thank you guys for sharing tonight with me. I am so blessed to have you guys as my fans. Stay safe, stay blessed and I will see you next time."

She waved again walking off the stage with Sam and the girls behind her. Tina handed her a towel and water bottle.

"Girl you were on fire tonight. And the duet at the end. Sam I forgot you could sing."

Sam's cheeks turned red and he looked to the ground. They followed Mercedes to her dressing room and she looked over to Stacey. "Ok Stacey now I know it's been ten years but I need a proper hug."

Mercedes pulled Stacey to her and hugged her. She sighed. "I can't get over how grown up you look."

Willow beamed. "When Stacey told me you used to babysit her I was freaking out. We love your music and every time we tried to get to a concert. Well we are only 16 and tickets are expensive so I thank you so much for this."

Mercedes smiled hugging Willow. "Thank your mom. She told me how much you wanted to come to the concert."

"My mom?"

"Yep she made this happen. You should be lucky to have a mom who loves you so much she would do this for you."

Willow smiled. "Can we get a picture with you?"

Mercedes grinned. "As many as you guys want."

An hour later Mercedes waved goodbye to the girls and smiled as Sam. "So you are letting them drive alone at night?"

"My dad is waiting up for them. I walked them to the car. My parents live about ten minutes from here. She they will be fine. Now is there anything else you need Ms. Jones so I can take you to your room."

"Nope I am ready to go."

Sam smiled brightly as he escorted her to his truck. As he shut her door his phone rang. She smiled. "So who was that?"

"Stacey saying that everything is fine. They made it home. She is still so excited. You made her day."

"It was worth it. Thank you for singing with me up there I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"So you do that a lot?"

She smiled. "I wanted to interact with my fans so I ran this contest once. They could chose my closing number. I would put four songs on my website and everyone would vote. That way the band knew the song no matter which one they picked."

"You are really amazing and they really love you."

"I love them back."

Sam sighed pulling into the long driveway. "I know you are probably hungry so I ordered you something to eat. Still like chicken alfredo?"

Mercedes smiled thinking back to their first date at breadsticks. "The first meal we ever shared together."

"Yep our first date. I worked hard to earn enough money for that dinner just to learn your dad had a certificate."

"He got a lot of them with his practice. And he and my mom weren't going to use them."

Sam sighed. "If it wasn't for you there would have been so many nights when we wouldn't have eaten. You were always there for me that summer and my family."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I just wanted to spend time with you your family was icing on the cake. I loved them."

"They loved you too."

The car came to a stop and Mercedes waited for Sam to open her door. She sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"So how are they I knew Stacey is fine but how is everyone else?"

"They are great. We moved here to help my grandparents with the farm. My dad got a great paying job and we were finally ok."

"That's great. I prayed for you guys."

He walked her to her door and she opened and stopped.

"So exactly how much chicken Alfredo did you order?"

"Enough for two. Mine should be in my room."

"That's cool. You know if you wanted to you could bring yours over here and we could watch a movie or something."

Sam beamed, "I would like that, a lot."

"Great. Well I am going to shower and get changed so give me like 15 minutes and come over."

"You know this sounds a lot like a date?"

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't."

She smiled closing the door and Sam sighed. He didn't know how but he knew he had to make her his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knocked on Mercedes door waiting patiently for her to answer. He hid the lilies behind his back. He thought back to when they were in high school. The first time he had ever bought her flowers was after she had baby sat for his siblings. He was listening to the story she was telling the twins when he got the idea. They had just got finished watching a Disney movie and Sam went to take a shower as Mercedes took care of them.

**Ten years and some odd months ago.**

Mercedes smiled holding the twins on both sides of her. "So the prince gave her Lilies."

Stacey sat up. "Why lilies?"

"Because it's my story and I love lilies."

"Ok. What do they look like?"

Mercedes grabbed her phone and found a picture. "See."

"Wow I like them too. They are beautiful. Has a guy every bought you any?"

"No guy has ever liked me like that but I have hope that someday. A guy is going to look at me and say I am beautiful. And say that I am his dream. Prom is coming up and all I ever wanted was to feel like a princess for a day."

"I bet you will."

"I hope so. So anyways he hands her the lilies and tells her that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. That she was beautiful and then he asked her to dance. And the music started to play."

Stacey smiled at her sleepily. "Oh can it be from sleeping beauty? That's my favorite princess story. Can you sing it?"

"I know we just watched it."

Mercedes nodded to her and begun to sing "Once upon a Dream" slowly.

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in my eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

Stevie snored slightly and Mercedes laughed not realizing he had falling asleep. She looked over to Stacey who was drifting off to sleep. She gently moved from the twins and continued the song.

"I know you I danced with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

She stopped when she heard Sam joining in with her. She turned to him seeing him in just his Pajama bottoms and smiled. Slightly. He lifted his eye brows and she sighed knowing he wanted her to finish the song with him. "But if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream."

Mercedes sighed looking down to Sam's lips. She had been wanting to kiss him for days but she fought it. Afraid she would ruin their friendship. So instead of kissing his lips she smiled sweetly grabbing her bag.

"Well the twins are sleep and I should be getting home."

"I would walk you to your car but."

"No don't worry I got it. So I will see you tomorrow in glee club?"

"Of course."

She gave him a slight smile and walked to her car. Sam had wished she would kiss him and the way she was looking at him he was sure she wanted to. He sighed watching her leave very appreciative of her and a few of his other friends who came through for him even after finding out he was homeless. So as a thank you he picked a couple of lilies and taped them to her locker. With a note that said thank you for the song last night.

**Back to present.**

Mercedes opened the door with a wide smile. She had missed Sam in the little time he was in his room. She felt herself falling back into the pattern of needing him in her life. Sam pulled the lilies from behind his back and smiled handing it to her. She took the flowers and her heart swelled, he remembered her favorite flower. She pulled him to her taking his lips as hers. She wrapped her arms around him as she allowed his tongue to caress hers. Her hands had full reign to roam through his hair. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her so she could wrap her thighs around him.

Mercedes moaned as he ground his growing member into her. She sighed pushing him gently away from her.

"Sam wait."

Sam stared at her trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just we are moving a little too fast."

Sam reluctantly let her down. "I know it's just... Baby I want you so bad."

"Sam I want you too. You have no idea but then what? I am leaving in a few days to go back to LA and recuperate until they send me out again. I can't just give in for some fling."

Sam backed away from her. "Fling? You think I am some fling?"

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair. "Isn't that what this is Sam? Just a warm body until I leave? I let myself fall for you again then just leave and I can't do that to myself again. Sam I was in love with you back then and I don't think I ever fully let you go. And now seeing you again feeling you and kissing you. It's like this dream I have had since you left me and I can't do that again. I can't let you in just to watch you walk back out of my life."

Sam sat on the bed. "Mercedes I hear what you are saying and my brain knows you are right. But try and tell that to my heart. Try and tell my heart not to beat for you."

"Sam."

Mercedes sighed. "We can't do this again. I can't let you hurt me."

"So to protect your heart you break mines?"

Mercedes wiped a stray tear from her eyes and folded her arms. "Sam."

Sam stood walking over to her. "Tell me that you still love me." He fell to his knees hugging her stomach. "I still need you and I didn't know how much I needed you until you walked back into my life."

Mercedes bent down to the ground so she was eye level with Sam. "I need you too Sam, these last few days I have loved being around you but my heart can't take losing you again. I'm sorry."

"What if you didn't have to lose me? I could go with you or you could stay here for a while."

"I can't pull you from your life, your job and family. I can't make you give everything up for me."

"Mercedes what you don't realized is that nothing I would be giving up is worth a damn if I don't have you."

Sam pulled her lips to his and held her tightly. "I love you Mercedes Jones. And now that I have found you I cannot let you go."

Mercedes wiped the stray tears from his eyes. She saw in them what his words were telling her. What his soul was screaming to her. The love they had all those years ago was as real then as it was now.

"Sam, I love you too."

"So marry me."

"What?" she asked searching his eyes for any hint of doubt? She found none.

"Marry me and spend the rest of your life being my wife. We are perfect for each other. Why do you think we never found anyone? Mercedes we had ten years of finding out if we belonged together."

"Sam this is crazy. We dated for a couple of months back in high school."

"Does that make our love less important? There are people who meet and marry within weeks of knowing each other and they are happy."

"What makes you think we can make it?"

"Because its ten years later and my heart still yearns for you."

"Sam."

"No ok I know that I am impulsive but this feels right. This feels like it was meant to be. I know you were meant to be my wife and I swore if I ever got you back I would fight like hell to keep you. So will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. She was tired. This was her last concert and they decided to add another song to her list and she had spent the better half of the morning getting the choreography down. Tina sat next to her and sighed.

"Ok so explain it again to me. What happened?"

"So he comes to my room and gives me Lilies. You know how much I love them. Then we kissed and I felt like we were moving too fast. So he professes his love for me then asks me to marry him."

"He what?"

"Yeah that's not even the crazy part. He then stands up says this is all wrong and walks out the room. I haven't heard from him since. He sent his cousin to pick me up and drop me off. But you want to know what the worse part is."

"What?"

Mercedes glanced down at her naked finger tears filling her eyes. "I was going to say yes."

Tina gasped holding her chest. "Cedes I am sorry."

"No need I mean it is what it is. I was stupid though. I just, he made a lot of sense. I haven't had a serious relationship because all those guys I dated, I was secretly comparing them to Sam. What we had back them may have lasted a few months but I have never loved anyone like that. And he walked away.

"Cedes there has to be a reason."

"Whatever it is I don't really care anymore. I should get back on stage."

Mercedes wiped her eyes as she walked away. Tina hurried over to Mike. "She was going to say yes."

Mike turned towards her confused. "Tina baby am I supposed to know what you are talking about."

"I know you have talked to Sam today. So if you call him again tell that bastard to stay the hell away from Cedes. She is heartbroken because when he asked her to marry him she was going to say yes."

Tina stormed off in search of Mercedes. Mike picked up his phone. It rung four times before Sam picked up.

"Hello."

"Sam what the hell did you do?"

"Mike I messed up. I asked her to marry me then I took it back."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"You know I move really fast. I felt like I was putting pressure on her and I needed to get away to clear my head. But mostly I saw the look on her face it was doubt in me and in her feelings."

"She was going to say yes you dumbass."

Sam sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair. "You're playing me right?"

"She just told Tina that she was going to say yes."

Sam exhaled. And mike leaned against the wall. "When you asked her did you mean it?"

"More than anything. I just thought I was putting too much pressure on her."

"Well maybe you should have told her that instead running away like a punk."

Sam heard Mike curse and he sat up strait knowing nothing good came come from it. "Mike? What happened?"

"Um. Kurt and Santana just got here and they are walking my way."

"Where the hell is that trouty mouth bastard?"

"Uh hey guys when did you get here?"

Kurt sighed. "Santana if I may." She nodded folding her arms. "Mike you are going to tell me where that blonde cowboy is and you are going to tell me now or I will release Santana on you."

Mike handed Kurt the phone with no hesitation. "Sam what did you do?"

"Kurt hey long time."

"Cut the crap she loves you and you treat her like this?"

"I thought I was doing her a favor. I thought I was moving too fast."

"Yeah well you better think of something else to say."

Santana smacked her teeth. "What did he say, give me the phone lady Hummel." Santana grabbed the phone. "Listen here guppy lips I don't know what the hell you did to my girl Cedes but I need you to fix it real quick."

Santana threw the phone back to mike and huffed away. Mike sighed. "You still there?"

"Yeah." Sam said sadly. "I have an idea but I am going to need your help."

"Tina isn't going to talk to me until we fix this. So let fix it."

* * *

Mercedes looked in the mirror as the tears fell from her eyes. She thought back to the night before.

**_Night before_**

Sam pulled her lips to his and held her tightly. "I love you Mercedes Jones. And now that I have found you I cannot let you go."

Mercedes wiped the stray tears from his eyes. She saw in them what his words were telling her. What his soul was screaming to her. The love they had all those years ago was as real then as it was now.

"Sam, I love you too."

"So marry me."

"What?" she asked searching his eyes for any hint of doubt? She found none.

"Marry me and spend the rest of your life being my wife. We are perfect for each other. Why do you think we never found anyone? Mercedes we had ten years of finding out if we belonged together."

"Sam this is crazy. We dated for a couple of months back in high school."

"Does that make our love less important? There are people who meet and marry within weeks of knowing each other and they are happy."

"What makes you think we can make it?"

"Because its ten years later and my heart still yearns for you."

"Sam."

"No ok I know that I am impulsive but this feels right. This feels like it was meant to be. I know you were meant to be my wife and I swore if I ever got you back I would fight like hell to keep you. So will you marry me?"

Mercedes stared at him speechless. She knew what her answer would be the moment he spoke it. But her words failed her. She wanted to say the words they both wanted to hear but she was too choked up.

"Oh wait." Sam said rising. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't."

She grabbed him finding her voice. "Sam wait. You have to know what I was going to say."

"No I have to go. I'm sorry."

Sam walked out the door and instead of going to his room he walked out of the B&B and got into his car. As he drove to his penthouse hotel room he wiped the falling tears from his eyes. He moved to fast and lost the one woman he truly wanted. He knew he had to see her again but he wasn't ready to face her yet.

Mercedes looked at the door. She couldn't believe he just left her. She picked up her phone calling Santana and Kurt on three way.

"Ok so what was so important it warranted a three way call between us?" Santana said yawning. Mercedes missed the days Santana would travel with her as her backup singer. Sometimes she hated the Santana was such a great publicist.

"Well I don't know what happened. Sam and I were making out and then he asked me to marry him."

Kurt gasped. "Well what did you say?"

"I was stunned. I was speechless. And before I could answer him he told me it was a mistake and left. He just left. I feel so stupid guys."

Santana exhaled. "Oh my God Aretha you were going to say yes."

Mercedes wiped her tears. "I was. He had a point when he said there was a reason neither of us had settled down. And these last few days I have fallen so hard so fast. I know I love him Guys I just thought this was our chance. And you know I never do anything for myself. You know I never let myself do anything spontaneous. He was my one thing. He is who I want and I guess he realized that I wasn't."

"Kurt pack your bags we are going to Kentucky we have some trouty ass to kick."

**Back to present**

Mercedes wiped her eyes again trying not to mess up her make up. She was heartbroken and didn't know if she would ever recover. She closed her eyes. She had a concert to do then it was over and she could feel. The worse part about this concert was the intimate settings. With the big concert she could get lost in the crowd but with a smaller setting there was no way they wouldn't be able to see her expressions or feel her pain. Santana walked into the room and pulled Mercedes into a hug.

"It's going to be ok."

"I thought he loved me San."

"He does. I think he felt he was moving too fast for you. You know trouty always rushes all his relationships. But you, you are sensible and you overthink everything. I think he felt he would push you away and I don't think he wants that."

"Well it doesn't matter does it? I should finish getting ready."

"Cedes."

"Santana just drop it ok." Mercedes snapped a little louder than intended.

Mercedes walked away and Santana sighed angrily. "I'm gonna chop that boys lips off he doesn't make this right!"

* * *

As Mercedes was on stage Mike tried to fill everyone in on their plan.

Kurt folded his hands. "Do you think it will work?"

Tina sighed. "It better work or I swear someone is getting kicked in the balls."

Mike shook his head. "It has to work."

Santana stood watching Mercedes perform. She folded her arms and shook her head. "No. I will not let someone hurt her like she was hurt earlier. That is my sister over there. When I felt like I had no one she came and protected me. How do we even know he means anything he says? What kind of man asks a woman to marry him then runs away like a. a"

"Coward." Everyone turned towards Sam. He stood before them in in a three piece suit. "I was a coward because instead of hearing her out I walked away. I just I wanted to do it right. So if you guys will let me I will do it right, I know I am a colossal idiot but please just let me do this. Let me show her that I am the one she needs."

Everyone sat in silence as they looked at Santana. She was the voice of the group. She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you break her heart I break every one of those fingers."

Sam smiled widely taking a deep breath. It was now or never. She would either forgive him and say yes or she would embarrass him by denying him what he truly wanted.

Everyone applauded as Mercedes took her bow. She waved to the crowd as they shouted for an encore. Since tonight was her last performance she felt she owed it to them. All her supporter and the fans who made her career what it was. She stood but before she could speak Santana walked onto the stage.

Mercedes hugged her. "Guys I know you remember one of my old backup singers turned Publicist Santana Lopez."

Everyone applauded for her. Mercedes eyed her. "SO what are you doing out here?"

"Well since this is your final performance for a while we wanted to send you and everyone else out here with a bang."

Mercedes side eyed Santana. That was when she noticed two familiar couples move to sit in the front row. She pulled Santana close to her. "San." She whispered. "Why are my parents here with Sam's family?"

Santana waved for mike to come out with a stool. Mike placed the stool down and ran onto the stage pulling Mercedes onto the stool. Mercedes began to grow nervous not knowing what was about to happen. Kurt, Brittney, Blaine, Puck, Quinn and Rachel walked onto stage and Mercedes lifted the mic. "Um ok I have no idea what is happening." She laughed nervously.

Santana nodded as the music began to play. Mercedes shook her head. "What's going on?"

Kurt smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy." He looked out into the small crowd. "If you guys will help me to Welcome Sam Evans. Singing "Amazed" By Lonestar. And the McKinley High Glee club as his back up.

Sam walked onto the stage with his guitar and began to sing the first verse. He moved towards Mercedes.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes as all of her friends joined in on the chorus.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better, I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

Sam placed his guitar down and pulled Mercedes up to him.

"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me. Baby you surround me, touch every place in my heart. And it feels like the first time, every time. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes."

Sam wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes. As everyone surrounded her singing along.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better, I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

"Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better, I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do."

Sam pulled her closer to him.

"Every little thing that you do." Sam sang getting down on one knee. "Baby I'm amazed by you."

As the song ended everyone applauded. Her friends and both sets of parents hushed the crowd as Sam held Mercedes hand in one of his hands and the mic in the other.

"Mercedes you and I have been through so much separation and to find each other after all of these years to me is a sign that we belong together. I love you. I have always loved you. I wanted to get this right because you deserve a proposal to remember. So here I kneel asking you to be my wife. I love you so Mercedes Jones will you marry me?"

Sam held the mic to her mouth as she sighed. "After that how can I say anything but yes."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause's as Sam pulled Mercedes up to him and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes screamed in frustration. "That's it I give up! Kurt I am never going to find the right dress."

Kurt and Tina surrounded her and gave her side hugs. Kurt smiled. "Take a breath and calm down. This is just the second store."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but listened to Kurt. She and Sam had been engaged for six months. They planned on a long engagement. That was the only way their parents would go to the wedding. While they believed the two were in love they wanted them to really get to know each other again. It was Kurt's Idea to go dress hunting. She had been off the tour circuit for two months spending her time off with Sam.

She sadly pulled away and went to the dressing room. "I am done looking! I and just going to throw on some sweats and be done with it."

Kurt huffed. "We haven't even started planning the wedding yet and you are already a little bridediva."

"Bridediva?" she asked looking out of the dressing room.

Kurt smiled. "Oh honey what did I tell you when we were planning my wedding. Fabulous divas like us are not to be labeled a bridezilla that just doesn't work. So I figured Bridediva sounds so much better don't you think?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Well I do like that better. I guess I'm just stressed. Sam is showing me how to "run things" and I really could care less you know. And that makes me feel like a bad fiancée because I know he wants me to learn the business and stuff. Let's just be honest here guys." She said walking out of the dressing room. "I wasn't built to work in a stuffy office. I need space and freedom to explore you know. I haven't working inside a normal studio since I did my first album."

Tina took one last sip of her champagne before placing the glass down. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No not since the backstreet boy fight."

Kurt laughed. "Please tell me you didn't?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I did. I was listening to them like I do when I need to unwind and he said he didn't really like them."

Tina scoffed. "Mike and I almost broke up because he said some bull like that. How can you not like the BSB? Anyone who doesn't I feel something is wrong deep within them."

Mercedes laughed. "Exactly that's like not liking Adele."

"Well what did he say when you through your BSB fit." Kurt asked knowing all too well Mercedes and Tina just about lost it when he admitted he didn't like them. They basically held him hostage and made him listen to every single song they ever made. He gave in immediately just to stop them but had to admit he was starting to like them.

"He said I was being crazy and he would talk to me once I calmed down. Then kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I am almost afraid to ask him about The Honorary title."

Tina laughed. "Yeah it's surprised me that mike actually didn't believe that you liked them he figured you would be into R&B and Rap you know."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am Black ok I know that but I have eclectic music taste. I love everything from hip hop to country to R&B to blues. I love all types of music and I think that gives me an edge when it comes to my albums."

"Men are hopeless." Tina sighed deeply.

Mercedes held the door as Tina and Kurt walked out the bridal boutique. They walked to Mercedes BMW and got into the car. Kurt smiled. "What do you think the guys are up too?"

Mercedes placed her Sunglasses on. "I don't know. Between Sam. Mike and Blaine I really wouldn't put anything past them."

"Well call them because I am hungry and I need to know if we can get something to eat or if they are coming with us."

Mercedes nodded pulling out of the parking lot and used her touchscreen navigation system to dial Sam's number. He answered after three rings.

"Hey beautiful how was looking for a dress?"

"Don't ask. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet us somewhere."

"We would love to but we aren't done yet."

"Done doing what?"

"Nothing just go out and have some fun. I will see you later. Love you."

Sam disconnected the phone. "Ok they are up to something."

"Yeah that much is obvious."

Kurt smiled. "Well then how about we make a detour and find out what."

Tina shook her head. "We don't even know where they are."

Mercedes gave an evil smirk. "Oh but I know a way we can. Look in my contacts for Wanda."

Tina grabbed Mercedes phone. "Who is Wanda?"

"She used to work at the B&B but Sam needed someone he trusted to take over for his assistant. SO he worked something's out to get Wanda to work for him and hire someone else for the B&B. She will know where he is."

Mercedes pulled into a Target parking lot as Tina hit dial. After a few rings Wanda answered.

"Hello Sam' Evans Office this is Wanda speaking."

"Hi Wanda its Mercedes."

"Hi Mercedes how are you?"

"I am good I was just wondering if you knew where Sam was. I have been trying to reach him all morning."

Wanda smiled shaking her head. "I can give you the address if you have something to write it down with."

Mercedes took down the address and put it in her GPS. After about a ten minute drive she turned onto a long extended driveway.

"Where are we?"

She asked still driving along the long winding road. She pulled into the driveway seeing Sam's truck and a car she didn't recognize. She looked over to Kurt and Tina.

"Why are we out in the middle of nowhere with Sam's truck and another person's car?"

"Cedes you don't think he is cheating on you do you?"

"No. I just why would he come here?"

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina got out of the car looking around. She walked to the front door knocking boldly. Kurt hissed. "Shouldn't we like look around first. We don't want to walk in on something unfortunate."

"Kurt." Tina and Mercedes said in unison. After a moment Sam opened the door smiling.

"Blaine you owe me 20 bucks."

Mercedes looked at him confused as Sam's smile grew wider. "Blaine said Kurt would get your guys to snoop around first but I told him I knew my baby would walk right to the front door."

"Sam what is going on here? Where are we? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him for a moment silently. "Wait why aren't you surprised to see us?"

Sam moved to the side and let them in. "Because I know you. We know all of you. And to answer your question this is or will be our home."

"Wait what?"

Sam cleared his throat. "That is if you like it. You said that you could record anywhere and since my business is here you don't mind living here so I searched around for the perfect house and this won. What do you think?"

Mercedes heaved a sigh taking in all she was seeing. The house was amazingly beautiful.

They were on a small Farm land. The main house over looked a beautiful large pond with five bedrooms each with walk in closets, four full baths, one half bath. There were three stories to the house including a huge basement and a three car garage. There was a Kitchen with breakfast nook, dining room, family room, living room, a master bedroom and bathroom with the half bath and office on the first floor. The second had four bedrooms including the master's suite and the three bathrooms. The basement was carpeted with a staircase leading outside and a full bathroom. Mercedes walked to the barn and smiled at the stables. She didn't know why but the thought of owning her own horses gave her inner child satisfaction.

Kurt smiled. "Oh my God Mercedes you would literally be able to get your daughter a pony when you guys have kids."

Sam walked up behind her. "I know that you are not big on the farming so I thought we could just start with the stable and maybe add on if you wanted. I also thought the basement would be big enough to build a studio."

Sam watched as Mercedes took in the sight before her.

* * *

When Mercedes left with Kurt and Tina. Sam hopped into the car with Mike and Blaine so they could do a walk-through of the house he picked out for them. The realtor would meet them there and Sam could go over his concerns with her.

He wasn't surprised when Mercedes played right into his hands calling Wanda, who had been instructed to give her this address.

Mike was the first to bet they were on their way.

"Tina and Kurt are instigators. Whenever the three of them get together you know they are going to do whatever you asked them not to do." Mike said. "How do you think I got Tina to our engagement party? She refused to leave the house and I knew if I would have told Mercedes and Kurt they would have told her. So I made it seem like I was cheating. Knowing Mercedes and Kurt would dress her up to come and show me what I was missing out on. They are like the three amigos but more determined and sneaky."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I bet you twenty bucks Kurt is going to convince them to spy around first. Get a sense of what is going on?"

Sam shook his head no. "Nope Mercedes is going to take one look at this house and walk up to the door demanding to know what I am doing here."

And when she did what he expected her too he loved her more. But now that she was silently taking in the sight before her he didn't know if she liked it or not. When she turned to him with tears in her eyes he grew scared.

"This place is beautiful Sam. I love it."

"The relator is inside waiting for us to put an offer down."

"Ok." She nodded towards him. "How is this going to work though? You know our finances. We have both done well for ourselves so do we just split everything down the middle?"

Sam sighed. "Baby I just figured we put all our funds in a joint savings and joint checking account. We will figure everything else out later."

Mercedes stopped as he tried to walk away. "What sense does that make. I mean I get what is yours is mines and mines is yours but Sam I am worth a lot of money and I like to donate to charity and invest. I also pay Santana and everyone's salaries."

Sam turned towards her and smiled widely. "Well of course our work funds would be in different accounts. It's just. I wasn't really honest with you in the beginning. It's not just the B&B and the hotel that I own. I have a few places around the US and a resort located in Hawaii and the Dominion Republic. I also have a few stocks such as Heineken Beer, Apple Products, McDonalds, and a few other that I forget at the moment. I also give to charities I know what it is like to not have anything and live on the streets so I give to homeless shelters and community centers. I even have a low rent apartment building for those who need a nice place to stay but can't afford nice prices. I am worth well over a Billion well my siblings and I are they will get their cuts when they turn 21. I told you we started investing and when it paid off we just kept investing until we had major shares in certain companies. So that means once we get married if you never wanted to sing again or if you even wanted to start your own label you could. That is why I wanted to show you the ropes around here I want to share everything with you."

Mercedes stood there staring at him while Kurt, Tina, Mike and Blaine was shocked into silence. When Sam said he made a name for himself and his family he wasn't kidding.

Mercedes shook her head. "Come again?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes paced back and forth. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to finding out what Sam was worth. She was worth more than most but Sam was a Billionaire. He got called into work and she, Kurt and Tina had returned to her room to meet up with Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

Her friends sat in silence as she continued to pace. Not saying a word. Quinn sighed putting her phone down.

"She has been like this for twenty minutes. I am not sure that this is helping her. Why is she upset again?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't think she is upset she is just shocked. Sam told her some interesting news today when they were talking about their finances."

Santana sighed. "What happened? Trouty is broke? That is nothing new."

Tina side eyed Santana. "San Sam owns this bed and breakfast as well as hotels he is not broke."

Rachel sat up. "Ok so if he isn't broke then what is the problem?"

Mercedes turned towards them. "Sam is not broke ok. He is Wealthy."

Santana stood. "When you say wealthy?"

"Santana today Sam bought me a house and when I asked him how we would pay for it. He told me not to worry because he is a billionaire. He is a freaking Billionaire."

Santana's mouth dropped to the floor as everyone sat there in silence. "Damn I think trouty just made me strait."

Mercedes shook her head. "You know I worked my butt of to be comfortable and now I feel like if I say hey you wanna sign a prenup he's gonna look at me like aww that's cute. Guys he can buy and sell me a hundred times over. Maybe more. How do I just be ok with him having all that money?"

Quinn stood and she and Santana walked over to her. "Cedes you love Sam and he loves you."

Santana smiled. "And hey once he gives you that Black card I will show you how to be ok with having all that money. Also tell him I am not paying for my room. I don't see the point now that I know he is the Donald Trump of our group of friends."

Rachel stood. "You know I can't believe you going on and on about Sam and his money. I thought you loved him?"

Mercedes folded her arms. "What is that supposed to mean? Rachel I just got the shock of my life."

Kurt sighed. "Hell we all got the shock of our lives. Mercedes has every right to be freaked out. No one is saying she doesn't love him. Are you telling me that you wouldn't be shocked?"

Rachel placed her hair behind her ears. "I'm just saying. Maybe you don't know him like you feel you do. You always go after these unrealistic things."

Mercedes sighed angrily. "Unrealistic? What like being and R&B superstar which I am in my own right? Unlike you who left Broadway before me you could fail just to follow me to LA so you could sponge off of my success by hitting up my producers for a show?"

Rachel laughed. "Like I am so much worse than everyone here? You pay all their bills I am making my own way I always had."

Santana laughed. "You know stubbles I wondered when your bitchy side was going to come out. Yes Kurt, Tina and I work for Cedes but we can. I am a Publicist and lets be real you are just mad because I won't represent you. Tina and Mike are incredible Dancers so why wouldn't Mercedes want them on her team. And last I checked Lady Hummel over there designed the hell out of those dresses not just for Mercedes but hell he made me a few so yes we may work for Mercedes but she wanted the best and that is what we are, it is obvious you are jealous."

"Jealous of what? I am successful."

Santana nodded. "I never said you weren't but you aren't happy. You are always waiting of the next best big thing while we are happy with what we have."

Rachel scoffed. "This is crap all I am saying is that Mercedes had to buy her friends. I didn't."

Mercedes shook her head. "You know Rachel why are you even here? If you are just going to make me feel like crap for no reason then you can go back home."

Rachel stood. "I am sorry. I just, you guys barely know each other. And now you are getting married to him?"

Tina sighed breaking her silence. "You know Rachel no one asked for your criticism. First you say she is buying her friends? What kind of bull is that? Then you get on her for falling in love. If you just came here to get on her for following her heart and being with Sam just stop."

"Well how come nobody not even their parents have told them how stupid this is. They had a summer fling and now they want to get married because of a couple of days together."

"Rachel stop." Kurt started but Mercedes stopped him. "Look. Yes Sam and I dated one summer and just reconnected. And to some people that could seem ridiculous and if it was any other relationship and another man I would agree. But you know me. We are friends at least I thought we were, you know how hard I took it when he left. Because he stole my heart one Friday night when we were at Prom. He walked over to me and said all the things I wanted a guy to say to me."

Mercedes smiled lovingly. "I was sitting at the table and he walked over to me. He said I looked beautiful and he asked me to dance. It was my dream. It was what I needed and then we saw each other every day that summer. We babysat his siblings and went on picnics. He made my heart his that night and that summer. That is why no man even lasted. I didn't want anyone of them my heart wanted Sam."

Rachel exhaled loudly. "That whole night was a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Jesse asked me to Prom I knew that left you and Sam. I saw you sitting at the table and I was sad for you SO I told him what you wanted a guy to do and I asked him to ask you to dance."

Mercedes eyes shot up as Santana moved towards Rachel. "Shut up hobbit."

"It's true. He only asked her to dance because I asked him too. You are ruining your life. You are not going to be happy."

Quinn shook her head angrily. "What is wrong with you Rachel? You don't see us broadcasting the only reason you won Prom Queen our senior year was because Santana and I stuffed the ballot with your votes."

Mercedes broke her silence turning towards Rachel. "How dare you, you know ever since high school you have tried to manipulate people into doing what you wanted. You have never been satisfied with your life always looking for more and better. Maybe you did. Maybe you told him to ask me to dance and maybe you let him know what I wanted more than anything but that doesn't take away from the fact that I love him. And he loves me. Just like you winning Prom queen because of Quinn and Santana doesn't take away that you won. If you are not here to support me then you are not here for me and I want you to leave. Because how dare you say these things to me and think that we will still be ok? Since you do not approve of my relationship you do not need to be around to help me plan it. You are out of my wedding."

Mercedes grabbed her bag and opened the door bumping into Sam and the guys. Sam smiled. "Hey beautiful."

He frowned seeing her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Tired." He looked from her to the faces of everyone in the room. Santana walked closer to them.

"Ok first of all. I want to say that I have always liked you. You were always so funny and cute."

"Santana!" Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes yelled. She shrugged her shoulder. "Hey can't blame a girl for trying."

Mercedes shook her head looking at Rachel. She rolled her eyes putting the conversation behind them. She didn't want to get back into it. "We were just talking about high school no big deal. So are you hungry because we were waiting for you guys."

Sam smiled. "Yeah I made reservations at a nice five star restaurant for us all."

Mercedes bit her lip. "Um we were actually thinking about grabbing some Subs and heading to the drive in."

Sam loosened his tie. "But I wanted to show everybody a good time."

Santana smiled. "You wanna show me a good time? Take me on a shopping spree otherwise we already pretty much made the plans we were just waiting on you. Also I am boycotting paying for my room in this B&B. so I am going to go get dressed. I will see you guys outside in a few."

Everyone followed Santana out of the room and Sam sat on the bed. "When you said you wanted to go out why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to the movies?"

"Because I assumed you listened to me this morning when I said 'hey Sam we are going to the movies tonight'."

Sam stood walking over to her. "See you said since everyone was here you wanted to go out. I'm not responsible for whatever you said after that because you distracted me with those sexy lips."

He placed a kiss against her lips pulling her close. "So are you going to tell me what I walked in on?"

Mercedes pulled away from him. "Sam what do I do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't give you anything. You are fortune 500 and I am top forty. Literally."

"SO."

"So?" she said in frustration. "I just feel like I am not giving you anything."

Sam pulled her closer to him. "I know hearing that I am well I guess rich was a shock."

"You guess rich?" Mercedes said with a salty laugh. "That is like saying 'I guess it's hot, on a day that is well over 100 degrees."

Sam nodded. "Ok I see your point, but my point is I would give it up in a minute if it came between us. I love you Cedes and as long as I have you I am good. No I am great. So I am going to change, call the front and comp Santana's bill because I think she is serious about not paying and then I am going to change so that I can take my wife to the movies with our friends."

Mercedes pulled him closer to her taking his lips into hers. "I love you so much."

Sam beamed lifting his eyebrows. "Well." He said pulling out his wallet. "Tomorrow afternoon we will go to my attorney well our attorney to go through all of our finances, I know you and Kurt wanted to go shopping for the house so. Here."

He handed her a specially made black card. She grabbed it with a smiled. "Damn Santana was right. This card makes me feel so much better."

Sam laughed. "Well there is no limit to the card so go nuts. Whatever you think we need or should have grab it. I just want you happy."

"I was happy without the card."

Sam tried to put it back in his pocket. "Ok then you don't need this."

Mercedes grabbed it back. "Sam I love you I am not stupid."

She placed another kiss on his lips. "No go get ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes sighed as she glanced at her watch. Her flight was leaving in a two hours and Sam wasn't there. She dialed his number again and it went right to voicemail. She walked around their newly decorated bedroom. She was going to go with purple but Kurt sad Sam wouldn't go for it. So they settled for Silver and Black. She grabbed her bags as the phone rang.

She frowned seeing it wasn't Sam. "Kurt hey."

"I am pulling up now are you ready?"

"Sam isn't here yet and I have been trying to call him."

"Well we got to go. Maybe he can just meet us at the airport. He knew you were leaving today right?"

"Yeah I told him before he left this morning."

"Want me to come in and help you with your bags?"

"No I will be out in a minute."

She hung up the phone and dialed Sam again. His voicemail picked up. "Hey Sam it's me, I waited as long as I could but Kurt and I are heading to the airport. In case you forgot I have a couple of interviews to do this week. And-"

Her line beeped and she shook her head clicking over. "I was just leaving you a message."

"I know baby I am sorry. The meeting ran longer than I thought and I was hoping I would catch you."

Mercedes sighed sitting on the bed. "Our schedules have been all over the place. I feel like I have only seen you twice in the last few weeks."

"Why don't you just build your studio here? You said that you would be taking a break from music since the tour was over."

"Sam music is who I am. Its Grammy season and the nominations are about to come up. I go to L. A. because I was invited to perform and the BET awards and then I have an interview with Ellen. After that I go to New York for the Wendy Show and Queen Latifia. I need to stay relevant."

"And what about learning how to run things here?"

"Sam I can't have this argument with you again. I have to go."

"Fine."

"Fine!" she said as she hung up. She stuffed her phone in her purse and grabbed her two Coach rolling suitcases. Kurt opened the trunk as Mercedes lifted her bags. She hated fighting with Sam but there was no way she could give up the one thing that made her, who she was. The ride to the airport was silent and even as they checked their bags all she could think of was losing him. She didn't want that.

She exhaled loudly as she dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"I'm sorry."

She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Me too. I just miss you so much. You have been working super hard and it's just like we are on two different paths."

"But both paths lead to us living happily ever after. So we hit a few bumps. Things will get better."

"How can you know that?"

"Baby I know things seem dark right now. I know you are probably sitting in that airport VIP section, next to Kurt in that baby blue jersey dress I love so much. Your hair in a side ponytail."

"Wait what?"

She turned around and smiled widely as Sam stood at the entrance. She ran to him placing her arms around him. "Baby I love you."

She kissed him passionately. "But what are you doing here?" she asked then kissed him again.

He pulled away from her and smiled. "I took some time off and I am coming with you."

"What?"

"I want to be with you and I own the company so I can take off when I want to."

She glanced down to his empty hands. "But what about your clothes and everything you will need."

"Hmm." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If only I was rich enough to buy new things while in LA?"

Mercedes smiled again pulling Sam into her arms. Kurt held up his phone so Blaine could see the reunion.

"Well it's about time they made up."

Kurt sighed. "I know. Are you sure you can't meet us in LA?"

"No I can't but I will be at the airport to pick you guys up as soon as you land in New York."

Kurt huffed. "Ok. Well I got to go. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Thank you! Well we have a great show for you today."

The crowd applauses.

"Our First guest has spent the last 6 years climbing her way to the top. Just off her world tour give up for Mercedes Jones!"

Even one applauded as Mercedes walked out from the back. She danced over to Ellen and smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Hi!" Mercedes said with a huge grin.

"How are you doing? You look amazing. Doesn't she?"

Mercedes blushed shaking her head. "Thank you. I am such a fan of your show I am excited to be here."

"Ok so before we get started I heard a rumor that you have some big news to share."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "You are just gonna put me on the spot right away huh?"

"You know me I just dive right in."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "Well there have been a few changes in my life. My newest album just went double platinum."

The audience began to cheer and Mercedes continued. "I just found out that I was nominated for seven Grammy's including video of the year."

"I heard that this morning. I think we have a clip of that video can we roll it?"

The screen behind them lit up with her newest video and she smiled seeing herself on screen. As the clip ended Ellen smiled.

"Now I heard you got your high school friend to direct it? In fact you have a bunch of the guys you went to high school with on your team right?"

"I do. I have always felt like if I was blessed I should help others. I was in the glee club in high school and even though it was in Lima, Ohio we had some pretty talented people. So I got my best friend and Designer Kurt Hummel to design all my clothes. Artie Abrams who is an amazing up incoming Director does all my videos. My publicist is the publicist for the stars, Santana Lopez. Mike and Tina Chang are my choreographers. I say if you got it and I can help you then why not."

"That is so inspirational. Helpings others so they can become a success and help others in return."

"Exactly."

"Ok we have to take a commercial break but when we return we will turn the focus on your love life. Stay tuned."

As the camera turned off Mercedes sighed. "I love your set so much. It just seems like a party everyday here."

"It is. I love it here too. Ok time to go again."

The audience applauded again as the directed the cameras back to Ellen.

"Welcome back. We are here with our special guest Ms. Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes waved out into the audience. Ellen moved closer to her.

"Ok SO we have talked about your friends and your career let's talk about your love life. And by that huge engagement ring on your finger I am guessing the Diva is about to get Married."

Mercedes smiled widely. "It's true. I am officially off the market."

"Wow and may I say from that rock he is a keeper. Come on zoom in on this baby."

Mercedes held out her three carat princess cut diamond ring and the audience ooohhhed and ahhhhed over it. Ellen held her hand as the camera continued to zoom in.

"So come on spill who is he?"

"He is someone I went to High school with and dated. We met up a while ago and sparks flew again I guess."

"You guess? With a ring like that he must have really wanted you to say yes."

Mercedes laughed. As Ellen glanced at the crowd. "I heard from a little birdy that your fiancé is here. Can we zoom in on him?"

The camera zoomed in on Sam sitting next to Kurt and Santana.

Ellen inhaled deeply. "Wow look at him. Someone hand him a Microphone."

Sam took the Mic and smiled his signature lopsided grin. "Hi there Ellen." He said his southern drawl in full effect.

Ellen shook her head. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Evans."

"Sam Evans. Wow. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Chord Overstreet? He was here a couple weeks ago?"

"No. I have never heard that before."

Ellen looked at Mercedes. "Well he is a yummy thing isn't he?"

Mercedes beamed. "Extremely."

"So have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet." Mercedes smiled. "With all my appearances and schedule conflicts coming up we want to wait until both our schedules work."

"Well I hope I get an invite to the wedding."

"Of Course."

"I want to thank you so much for being here. Next up we have a performance from Ms. Soon to be Evans herself. Stay tuned."

* * *

They had been in New York for three days and Mercedes was exhausted. She was ready to go back home and crash. But Kurt had other ideas. He and Rachel wanted to go shopping and they just had to bring Mercedes along.

Kurt held up a purple dress for Mercedes. "I think this would look cute on you. It's a wrap around dress so it would be perfect for your figure. It's not my design but I like it."

Rachel smiled. "Me too so try it on."

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah no thank you. Guys I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep. How about we just go back to the hotel."

Kurt exhaled. "I will make you a deal. Try on the dress and we can stop off at the spa and get Mani and Pedi's. You can relax and get pampered."

Mercedes side eyed him before she took the dress from him. "Fine!"

A few moments later she walked out of the dressing room and struck a pose for Kurt and Rachel. Kurt smiled. "I told you, it's stunning. Let's find you some shoes."

Mercedes shook her head. "Kurt I'm not buying it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mercedes what's wrong? You don't seem your normally happy self?"

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind."

Rachel moved closer to her. "Like what?"

Mercedes sat on the bench as Kurt handed her a pair of black high heeled pumps.

"Sam and I haven't had any time together in the last few months. Then he comes here and I think to myself, hmm maybe we can spend time together. But it's like right when I think we have time to ourselves something interferes. Then he promised me tonight we would have all day today and he was gone when I woke up."

"Sweetie maybe he just had something to take care of."

"Or maybe he realizes that he doesn't want to be with me."

Mercedes stood walking back into the dressing room. Rachel sighed looking at Kurt.

"I can't do this. I have to tell her."

"Rachel I swear you better not! Just stick to the plan."

"But she thinks he doesn't love her."

"Rachel just help me keep her busy ok?"

Rachel sighed as Mercedes walked out of the room. Kurt took the dress from her. "Ok Let's buy this then we can head to the spa."

Mercedes nodded sadly as they walked to the register. She needed to stop thinking negative. Whatever was going to happen, would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the actual Idea for the story

I want to thank you for being patient with me. I wasn't sure where this story was going but you all know I love twists so enjoy. Also if you have Tumblr check out my RP's LadyOfMercy and CedesMomma. Thank you for reading and reviewing and enjoyin my works.

* * *

Mercedes sighed looking at herself in the mirror. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry. She hated feeling so alone. But Kurt made her promise to come out with him, Rachel and Santana. She didn't want to but Kurt hadn't left her side since they arrived home. That is why she was standing in her suite, glancing at the full length mirror twirling in her knew length purple formfitting dress with matching heels.

Kurt stepped out of the other room in his suit and tie and smiled. "Well don't you look beautiful Diva?"

"I don't feel it. Kurt can't we just stay in and pop a movie."

Kurt pulled Mercedes to him. "Listen here you cranky Diva you are going to march your butt down those stairs and have a good time!"

Mercedes sighed rolling her eyes. "Do I have to take the stairs or do I have permission to take the elevator?"

"You may only take the elevator if your attitude changes."

Mercedes sighed smiling. He was right she needed to adjust her attitude, it wasn't his fault Sam head bailed on her. "I'm sorry I have been such a brat. Consider my attitude changed. Let's just go enjoy a night on the town."

Kurt smiled finally getting through to her. As they took the elevator down to the main floor, Kurt smiled walking towards the town car. Taking the fifteen minute drive to the venue, Mercedes gasped as she stepped out looking at a beautiful Victorian building.

"Where are we? This place is beautiful."

Kurt smiled taking her arm in his. "Come on. I have something to show you."

Mercedes smiled as she and Kurt walked arm in arm into the three story building. Leading her to a room off the right, Mercedes glanced at Kurt as he nudged her. "Kurt?"

"Open the door."

Mercedes sighed reaching for the double door handles. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes. Yelling surprise, were all of her Glee club family plus both her and Sam's family. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Sam looking like sex in a suit. Her breath hitched at he walked over to her. She exhaled deeply taking his hands in hers. "Sam. What is this?"

Sam smiled bending down and kissing her tenderly. "This is our engagement party. Surprise."

Tears welled up in Mercedes eyes. "This is what you have been doing? I thought you were avoiding me, because you thought we were a mistake."

Same lifted his right hand to swipe the fallen tears. "The only thing I regret, is not making you my wife sooner. I love you baby. Forever."

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him half crying and half laughing. "I love you too."

* * *

The party was in full swing and Mercedes couldn't be happier. Her parents were only able to stay for a little while before they left but she as fine with that. At least they came. She sat at the table smiling as Kurt clinked his glass. "Ok everyone. We all want to thank you for coming and helping us celebrate the engagement of my best friend, my sister, my boo Mercedes and someone she has never been able to get out of her heart or mind, Sam. I am glad to see the light is back in her eyes. Mercedes never forgot the summer she spent with Sam and she never let us forget it either."

The room laughed and Blaine gave Kurt the wrap it up look. "So let us lift our glasses to a couple who proves absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Congratulations."

"Here Here" and "Cheers" was heard throughout the hall. Mercedes smiled looking over to Sam. He was staring at her. "What?" she asked leaning in towards him.

"I just. You look so beautiful and let's just say I cannot wait to make you my wife. So would you like to dance?"

Mercedes nodded as Sam lead her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close as she laid her head on his chest. Aerosmith's "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" was playing and Sam twirled Mercedes around then dipped her. She smiled biting her bottom lip as he pulled her close again.

"I guess we are getting good practice in for our wedding?"

Sam smiled brightly. "I don't need to worry about that. I have natural rhythm so I need to worry about anything. You on the other hand or just a horrible dancer."

Mercedes pushed against his chest. "Oh shut up!"

Sam pulled her closer again and smiled as his father and mother stepped up to them. Dwight smiled brightly. "Son do you think I can cut in and dance with my soon to be daughter in law?"

Sam nodded kissing Mercedes on the cheek and taking his mother's hand. Mercedes took Dwight's hand in hers and smiled as they danced to Snow patrol "Chasing Cars". Mercedes sighed as Dwight smiled down to her.

"I guess I should commend you?"

"Commend me?"

"Yes. I mean my son is a head of a multimillion dollar corporation and you have him eating out of your hands within the matter of a few months. Girls like you are often quick."

Mercedes stopped dancing. "Girls like me?"

Dwight pulled her back into his arms. "Don't stop dancing dear or Sam will know something is wrong? You have already taken so much from him are you really going to take a dance away from his mother."

Mercedes reluctantly moved. "Look I don't know who or what you think I am but it's not me. I love your son."

"Yeah so I have heard before. Let's just settle this right now. I am willing to offer you 2 million dollars to leave him right now."

This time Mercedes stopped and folded her arms. "Excuse me?"

Dwight Smirked nodding towards Sam and escorting Mercedes off of the dance floor. "You heard me correctly. My Son is smitten by you but do you really think you have what it takes to be his wife? Be the wife of a man who is worth billions of dollars? My son has a reputation to uphold. I think you are a nice girl but you are a little to head strong and mouthy for my son."

Mercedes scoffed again sure she wasn't hearing what he was saying. "Mr. Evans I am not sure I understand what you are saying."

"No you are a very bright girl so I think you do. You are an artist you sing songs for a living and that has taken care of you for all these years. But that also means that you have a mind of your own. You are your own person and will not let a man dictate how you should live your life. That is fine power to you for being your own person. But my son needs a yes dear. He needs someone who will walk behind him not stand in front of him."

You know what, I really don't care what you think about me. But for one I am a woman not a little girl and you are right I will never be the type to just walk behind a man, but I will walk beside him."

"Oh ok. I think I have misjudged you. 5 million is as high as I willing to go. I pay you and you walk away. Make up a sweet story I don't care what just let him down easily. You can still be with him if you want I know my son is a generous lover and all. The other's had a hard time letting that part of him go."

"Oh my God we are not having this conversation."

Mercedes tried to walk onto the dance floor towards Sam but Dwight gripped her arm and pulled her to the door. Pushing her through it as his wife kept Sam busy he pulled her out to a waiting limo in the back. Shoving her into the car and handing her a check her waved goodbye as the car took off.

Mercedes tried to open the door but she figured child lock was on. She moved to the front and hit the partition. "Please stop the car! Please. Let me out!

Dwight walked back in and was greeted by his wife. "It's done. If she is smart she will take the money and stay away."

She sighed. "I hate that we are doing this but it's for his own good right?"

"Yes. He needs to marry someone who knows her place not some overzealous diva."

Sam walked over to his parents with Kurt in two. "Hey dad have you seen Mercedes?"

Dwight nodded sadly. "I'm sorry son. While we were dancing and talking about her new life. I guess it was too much for her and she took off."

Sam laughed. "Ok dad where is she really?"


End file.
